Cleaning windows and glass can be a time consuming and laborious choir. There exists numerous cleaning devices and squeegee blades of a myriad of constructions directed towards reducing the effort and time required to clean windows and glass. However, there remains a need for a window and glass cleaning apparatus of an improved construct which overcomes the drawbacks of the existing cleaning devices.